villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:JacobKyleF/PE Proposal: Grandfather from K.N.D.
Today's Topic is Grandfather (KND) Now before you guys start commenting immediately about this. Let me Explain the elements and background i'd studied on for the 4th Proposal i'd finished and worked on. Who is he? Grandfather is the main antagonist of Operation: Z.E.R.O. and is by far the most powerful and evil villain and is also the overarching antagonist of the Codename: Kids Next Door series. He is an extremely powerful and tyrannical being who once ruled the world before he was overthrown by his elder son, Monty Uno. Many years later, he was revived by his younger son and successor, Father, and began transforming the people of the world into Senior Citi-zombies. Grandfather is very tall and lanky, and significantly taller than a normal person. He had a bald head and a large beard with long, scraggly strands of hair. He is also the grandfather of Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1). What has he done to cross the MEH During the Victorian Era, Grandfather (back then known as Pappy) ruled the world with an iron fist and forced all children to work in his tapioca factories. One day, his son, Monty Uno, discovered the Book of KND, led an uprising of children and defeated his evil father by erasing memories and powers. During the dawn of the 21st century, Grandfather's other son, Benedict Uno, used the Recommissioning Module on Grandfather, then a decrepit old man, to restore his former self, and expected to work together with him to destroy the Kids Next Door and rule the world alongside him. However, Grandfather shunned his son and ordered him to leave, calling him a failure and claiming that he liked his other son more. He then revealed his plan: To turn all the kids in the world into Senior Citi-Zombies, as well as everyone who was ever a kid. The villains cheered, until they realized that they all used to be children and that this amounted to every person in the world. They tried to flee, but in vain. Once Grandfather turned all of them into his zombie minions, he ordered them to invade the Kids Next Door's treehouses throughout the world, turn them into zombies as well, and turn their treehouses into tapioca factories. Soon, every nearly KND operative (and presumably every person) on the planet was transformed, save for Numbuh 1, who would re-commission his father, Numbuh 0. After establishing his rule over the world, Grandfather turned his efforts to finding and destroying the Book of KND, as it could provide children with hope; the only thing that could defeat him. Grandfather arrived near its location just in time to be confronted by his son Monty, who was carrying the book in his back pocket. Monty wrestled with Grandfather until he found the Book of KND. Monty was able to resist Grandfather's power, but soon began to succumb to it. Monty was able to fight off Grandfather long enough for Sector V to launch the KND Moonbase at him, and seemingly destroyed him. However, Grandfather survived relatively unscathed and emerged from the wreckage, only to find out that he was standing in a Decommissioning Chamber from the Moonbase. Grandfather and Numbuh 0 were both decommissioned once again, and turned back into their harmless, and clueless adult selves. Heinous Standards Despite he had a few comedic moments that involved some Comic Relief, i'd say none of that was Funny at all. Grandfather was committed far from worse than his son Father (KND) and the other KND Villains, Grandfather had caused tyranny on the children he abused before back when he was at power before defeated by his son Monty. His Redemption was not COUNTED During the Final scene where Grandfather was still alive and about to fight Monty (Numbuh 0), Grandfather was at the decomissing system that was part of the moonbase. Soon he realizes his defeat was near and told monty he was out of his will. Leaving them to be decomissioned, turning both of them back into their normal and harmless adult selves. Just to let you guys know, Turning Grandfather back into his normal self doesn't redeem '''him. Because back then, When Grandfather was still an adult at his mid/late 30's and got his powers somehow, he was already evil and had now remorse or concern for the children he enslaved to do child labor. When he was decomissioned, it not only erased his powers but it only erased his entire memories as Grandfather, leaving him to have amnesia (This could be a reminder said from Darkrai (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)). Again, having amnesia doesn't count as a redeeming quality, since the only way for Grandfather to be himself again from permanent amnesia from the decommissioning, is the recommissioning itself. Mitigating Factors Apparently There is '''TOTAL 0% '''of his Redeeming qualities and is completely remorseless for his actions, and it is said he truly hates children and views that "brats". However he is fond of his Son Monty, but he is only fond of him because of his potential and wanting him to become the next user of his powers before Father (Ben) followed his footsteps. He is also disappointed with Monty to choose to be good instead of being evil. and despite he was defeated by Monty, Grandfather still wants and convinces him to become like him and join his villainy. However Grandfather then fights Monty and attempts to turn him into a Seniot Citi-Zombie. Later on when he was about to be decommissioned and given amnesia again, Grandfather has had enough and tells monty "He is out of his will", Meaning he gives up convincing Monty and stops finding favor in him. But Numbuh 1 and the Delightful Children were somehow immune to the touches of the Citi-Zombies, Grandfather had infected, it shows The 6 of them are gonna be future heirs to Grandfather's legacy along with Father's. Critical Opinion Grandfather had some qualities of being really '''PE. *Total hate for Children, Check. *Gaining back the Tyranny he committed, this time by turning the entire population into Citi-Zombies. Check. *Attempting to destroy the Book of KND, to make sure no child will have hope. Check. *Convince Monty or turn him into a Citi-Zombie (or possibly kill him, but he still resisted his power. however it begins to succumb). Check. So Yeah, and his "Care" for his Son is nothing but trying to get him to choose evil besides good before he stopped as he threw him out of his final will. and he still despies his son Father (Ben) as he views him as a weakling and a coward, along with as a "disgrace" to his family. Final Verdict Yes. Why not. After all he was one of Cartoon Network's Terrifying villains Besides the Lich, The Beast from OTGW, Dick Hardly, etc. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals